


Nos amies les bêtes

by malurette



Series: Au détour d'un couloir ou au fond d'un placard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Argus Rusard, Cats, Crack, Dolores Ombrage, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gossip, Miss Teigne, Other, Pattenrond, Short One Shot, WTF, try not to think about it too hard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux petits one-shots crackés sur... des chats. Seront <i>peut-être</i> complétés par d'autres plus tard ?<br/>1er volet : Le concierge, la directrice adjointe et les chats.<br/>2ème : Une conclusion hâtive concernant les bêtes de compagnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des élèves, Crookshanks, Mrs Norris - Et si...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276178) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si encore on nous parlait des autres chats, mais non...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nos amies les bêtes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Hermione Granger et ses camarades de classe, Crookshanks (Pattenrond)  
>  **Genre :** humour bête  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "messe basse" pour 31_jours (29 juin '06)  
>  **Continuité :** vaguement pendant ou après le tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Un cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques pas réellement intéressant se traînait en longueur. Au "menu" du jour, des bestioles poilues quelconques que même les filles ne trouvaient pas mignonnes.  
D’ailleurs, Parvati semblait très préoccupée depuis le début du cours. Au bout d’un long moment, n’y tenant plus, elle se pencha sur sa voisine pour lui faire part de ce qui la tracassait tant :

« Hermione, dis…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ton chat, tu sais…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je… je crois qu’il est homo.  
\- Pardon ? »

Parvati eut un léger mouvement de recul à cette exclamation, mais continua néanmoins, se cachant à demi derrière un livre.

« C’est le seul chat de l’école.  
\- Avec celle du concierge. Et alors ?  
\- Ben _justement_ …  
\- Quoi, où est le rapport ? »

Parvati détourna le regard, mal à l’aise, fixant la bestiole devant elle. Lavender vint à son secours ; surmontant un rougissement inquiétant elle murmura le plus bas possible :  
« Depuis le temps qu’il fréquente l’école, cette chatte n’a jamais eu de petits. Et… »

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Parvati reprit donc, toujours embarrassée :  
« Un chat normal aurait dû… tu vois… mais non, il n’a pas l’air de s’intéresser du tout à elle, alors… »

Hermione referma tranquillement son livre et recommença sa prise de note sur la bestiole observée, très calme.  
« Pourquoi pas. Mais je ne crois pas que le fait de ne pas s’intéresser à une femelle particulière prouve quoi que ce soit.  
-Mais c’est un animal et ils sont les seuls représentants de leur espèce dans cette école, ils auraient dû agir à l’instinct ! »

Hermione soupira.  
« Et peut-être que justement, le concierge a pensé à cette éventualité et a stérilisé sa chatte pour éviter d’être envahi par les chatons. »  
À ceci, Parvati et Lavender ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. À la réflexion, Hermione avait sans doute raison.

Elle mit un point final à la discussion en ajoutant que  
« Et de toute façon, il a bien le droit de vivre sa vie, non ? qu’est-ce que ça changerait s’il était homo ? »

(Padma, à qui sa sœur rapporta la conversation, pensa que ça changeait le fait de pouvoir en parler en cours : et si elles avaient été moins discrètes, si Hagrid les avait entendues et décidé de consacrer la leçon suivante à l’Homosexualité dans le Monde des Créatures Magiques, elles auraient réagi comment, hein ?)

 

(Une élève anonyme aurait bien voulu dire qu'elle aurait réclamé des photos de loup-garou gay, si possible avec son animagus de compagnie en version humaine, mais n'a pas pu placer sa réplique, trop occupée à se demander si cette ficlet n'était pas encore pire que celle écrite précédemment sur l'origine de Hagrid...  
...et terrifiée par la perspective de pouvoir faire peut-être encore pire un jour ?)


	2. Filch, McGo, Umbridge - Ce qu'on dit des chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre les sorciers et les chats, ça a toujours été une grande histoire d'amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’on dit des chats  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, The Order of the Phoenix  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Argus Filch (Rusard), Mrs Norris (Miss Teigne) ; Filch => McGonagall, Filch => Umbridge  
>  **Genre :** nawak ~~/traumatique~~  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** vous aurez peut-être besoin de javel à cerveau une fois arrivé au bout du couple  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poussières

On dit des chats qu’ils sont des créatures magiques particulièrement puissantes. Chez les muggles, en tout cas. Un petit sorcier, dès sa première année à Hogwarts, apprend vite qu’ils sont somme toute assez banals et qu’il existe quantité d’êtres plus doués.

Et pourtant, les sorciers continuent à les aimer autant sinon plus, que quantité d’autres espèces supposées plus intéressantes. Peut-être alors ont-ils un pouvoir secret, un charisme spécial, qui sait ?

Il n’est pas rare qu’une vieille oubliée vivant seule entourée de chats, et que l’on traite de sorcière dans son voisinage, soit en fait une squibbe.  
Ils étaient d’ailleurs nombreux, les squibs fascinés par les chats.

Argus Filch, interrogé là-dessus, nierait pourtant avec obstination : il n’avouera jamais avoir un béguin secret pour une chatte majestueuse, magnifié encore quand il vit se métamorphoser en une splendide jeune femme, telle une princesse de contes de fées. Un professeur de Métamorphose ne porterait jamais le regard sur le concierge de l’école, et sur un squib qui plus est, de toute façon.

Il devait se contenter de la compagnie de sa vieille chatte, au moins aussi acariâtre que lui, fidèle dans la chasse aux élèves délinquants mais avare en caresses.

La chance lui sourit enfin le jour où une femme fut nommée professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : pas bien belle, certes, mais qui avait son charme. Et surtout, qui l’appréciait lui à sa juste valeur. Son amour pour les chatons, plutôt de bon augure en lui-même, avait le bon goût de se limiter à la décoration de son bureau et ne l’incitait heureusement pas à introduire de petites boules de poil mal élevées dans l’enceinte de l’école. Et elle flattait Mrs Norris ! Elle avait décidément tout pour lui plaire.

Mrs Umbridge, Dolores, adorable Dolly, elle serait sans nul doute la chance de sa vie !


End file.
